Echoes of Our Memories
by lonerboy86
Summary: Annabeth dies in the final battle against Kronos in TLO, and Percy accepts the offer to become a god. Twelve years later, a girl who looks exactly like Annabeth shows up at Camp Half-Blood, and things start to get really "complicated."
1. A Familiar Face

_** Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

* * *

_"She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. And I realized I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing around us, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive." _

_ ~TLO_

_

* * *

_

I sat alone on the sandy shores of Camp Half-Blood, watching the crimson sun set upon the horizon. Twelve years. Twelve years since Kronos' destruction. Twelve years since I'd become a god.

Twelve years since she died.

My mind flashed back to that day, in the throne room of the Olympians.

_Annabeth lay in my arms, blood trickling from her lips. _

_ "Just hold on a little longer," I pleaded her. "They'll be here soon."_

_ She smiled sadly. "It's too late. You know that."_

_ "No, please..." I grasped Annabeth's hand. Its warmth slowly began to slip away, like a weakening flame._

_ With all the strength she had left, she stammered, "Percy...I..."_

_ Then the fire within her was extinguished, and gazing into my eyes, her life faded away._

_ "No...no!" I cried. Suddenly, blinding flashes of light filled the room, signaling the arrival of the gods. "APOLLO!" I screamed. But I knew it was no use. Annabeth was dead._

The sea was calm and eerily silent. My eyes felt blurry, and I blinked away the teardrops. Why did she have to die? After everything we'd been through together, how could she leave me just like that?

I probably would have just sat there drowning in my own misery for hours, if I didn't feel the presence of another deity beside me. One much more powerful. I turned around, and sure enough, there stood a slender women with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Lady Athena," I addressed, bowing.

"Good evening Perseus," the goddess replied. She gazed into the distance and said, "Reminiscing again?"

It was more of a statement than a question, so I decided not to answer.

Athena continued, "It has been over a decade now. Perhaps you should learn to forget about her."

"And why should I do that?" I retorted, frustrated that she should butt into my business like this.

Athena frowned. "You will retain youth for _eternity_, Jackson. Mourning the death of a mortal for majority of that time would not do you any good. She chose to be reborn, and wonders the earth anew. You should leave the memories behind, move on with your life."

I clenched my fist, willing a water spout to formed around us.

"Look, what I do with my life is none of your concern, so I'd appreciate it if you left me the hell alone." I snarled.

"I sense much resentment inside of you, young god," Athena returned indifferently, "You blame us for her death. And with good reason. If we'd returned only a second sooner, then her fate might have been prevented."

The Goddess of Wisdom paused, then murmured softly, "But do not forget, Percy, that she was also my daughter."

The water spout died down. I looked down at my tattered Vans, feeling somewhat guilty. Athena placed a hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"A warning before I go," she added, "Do not forget your fatal flaw. In the near future, you will be faced with a decision, one that could have dire consequences on the world. No matter how much you may want to save a loved one, you must remember that in doing so, you would bring about the death of many others." And before I could ask her what she meant, the goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

The sky was vermilion, with dabs of pink clouds scattered across it. I stood there, trying to make sense of what Athena said. All of a sudden, my forehead felt as if it was being split open. I collapsed, writhing in pain. _Oh crap, is Athena going to pop out of my head now?_ I was on the verge of begging Hephaestus to bust my brains out, when I heard a voice in my mind.

_Percy! Help me!_

Though faint, I knew what the message meant. And who had sent it.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing at the foot of Half-Blood Hill, facing the passing road. The pain had subsided, but I still made sure nothing had emerged from my head, all the while pitying Zeus for what he had to go through.

Anyway, running in my direction was young girl, being chased by an old enemy: the Minotaur. He was now nearly fifteen feet tall, looking like a giant football player with a _huge_ overdose of steroids.

At first it seemed like the girl was going to make it. Then, at about forty feet away from where I was standing, she cried out and tripped over a stray strawberry vine courtesy of Dionysus, lousy bum that he was. Old Beefhead towered over her, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey, ugly!" I hollered, "Remember me?"

He looked up and bellowed in rage. _Come on, challenge me, _I prayed. The half-man half-bull stepped over his fallen prey, and charged.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" I shouted, and sprung to meet him. True, I could've just slice him into shredded meat with a single thought, but I decided to have a little fun; it felt good to get rid of all the anger I'd kept inside of me for so long.

My fist connected with the Minotaur's chest, and I heard a dozen bones in his ribcage crack. He let out a thunderous _MOO!_ and fell to his knees. Hooking my index finger onto his nose ring, I yanked it through his skin. Now the big guy only had one huge nostril.

The beast collapsed on all fours, whimpering. And by whimpering I mean something sounded like mix of a sumo wrestler wailing and a pig snorting. It was more disturbing than that one time I overheard Ares singing Olivia Newton John's "Physical" (he vowed to microwave my head at three-thousand degrees for a century if he ever got the chance).

For a moment, I thought about sparing the poor guy. But hey, this was Beef Boy we were talking about.

I grasped his horns and pulled them out straight from his head, resulting in a deafening _ROOOAAAR!_

"Oops," I apologized, "here you go." And with that, I drove the horns back into his skull, stabbing so deep that black blood squirted out from his eyes. The Minotaur let out an anguished roar and fell into a heap of ashes.

I dusted my hands off, then switched focus to the girl, who was struggling to get up. I knelt at her side to help. She looked about thirteen years old, and had curly, blond hair. Like a princess. Her eyes were gray and stormy. A child of Athena. And when I got a clear view of her face, my heart stopped.

"A-annabeth?" I stammered.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Remember to REVIEW if you liked it. And even if you hated it, then REVIEW and tell me how I wasted your precious time. Do it, or else I'll send my puppy to kill you at night :)**


	2. Explanations

**READ THIS FIRST- Okay, so I didn't plan on doing the second chapter like this. Because so many people have been PMing me asking questions, this chapter is sadly more of a filler dedicated to answering those questions and explaining some things.**

I couldn't believe it. I'd seen Annabeth die with my own eyes. I'd seen the Fates cutting her life string. Yet here she was, as alive as ever.

"But-but how?" I stuttered.

She stared at me quizzically. "How what?"

"You-you're dead!"

"Um...I don't think so," Annabeth mumbled, wearing an okay-now-you're-starting-to-creep-me-out expression. "Not yet, anyway." Before I could say anything else, she cried out once again and collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" I cried, startled. Annabeth pulled up her bloodstained jeans to reveal a huge gash on the side of her calf. Blood cascaded from the cut, and as I held her in my arms, the memory was revived.

_Her body was cold, and lifeless. Apollo shook his head, turning to face me._

_ "Percy," he whispered, "There's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry." _

_ Then his face broke into a hopeful smile, "Maybe a few haiku sessions will cheer you up."_

"NO!" I screamed, now back in the present, unsure whether the possibility of Annabeth dying or the thought of Apollo's haiku poems had brought me out of my trance. I put my hand on her leg (feeling like a total perv) and focused my energy on the wound. The blood flow seemed to subside, but Annabeth gasped in pain and grabbed hold of my shoulder. I panicked as her nails dug into my skin.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_. Then the rational side of my brain spoke up,_ Uh hello? You're a damn god of the seas! So use it! _

_Oh...yeah. _Picturing the ocean in my head, I summoned the source of my power.

After a few seconds, a snakelike stream of water slithered through the air and into the gash. Gradually, the wound healed and closed itself.

I looked at Annabeth. She sighed in her sleep, her head resting against me. A few moments later, we materialized in the infirmary, where I accidentally knocked over some random Apollo kid.

"Sorry."

After laying Annabeth down on one of the beds, I stormed out of the building. I needed answers. _Now._

Dionysus and Chiron were by the big house, playing pinochle as usual. When they saw me approaching with a wild look on my face, their eyes widened.

Chiron swallowed. "So it's true."

"What's true?" I hissed.

"She really has returned."

Anger coursed through my veins. "So you knew all along?" I growled, "That she wasn't dead? You all lied to me!"

"No we _did not_," Dionysus belched.

"Take a seat Percy," Chiron said, "And I'll explain."

Grudgingly, I plopped down on a lawn chair.

Chiron took a deep breath, "Firstly, I should inform you that this girl, isn't Annabeth. Not completely"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not notice that she isn't a single day older than when she died? In fact, she's _years_ younger."

"Uh..." was my intelligent response.

"And think about this: It's been twelve years since Annabeth died. This girl is described to be about twelve years old. Now add these two details together."

"Um..."

Dionysus snorted, "Are you really that thickheaded?"

An uppercut to the jaw sent him flying sky high.

"He'll be out to get you," Chiron chuckled.

I shrugged, "Go on."

"The only possible explanation, is that she is a reincarnation of Annabeth."

"But..." I croaked, "I thought that when you're reborn, you're supposed to look completely different from your last physical form."

Chiron nodded. "And that, is the biggest mystery here. The only way she could have retained her appearance is if someone with a great deal of power manipulated her rebirth."

I sat up, agitated. "So, you're saying a god did this?"

"No, or else we'd have known years ago."

"Just over a month ago," the centaur continued, "Athena discovered this girl while hunting Krios, one of the Titans, down in Florida, and has been guiding her here ever since."

"A _month?_ why didn't anyone tell me about it back then?" I fumed.

"We didn't tell anyone. The only people she came to were Zeus and me. Dionysus just _happened_ to be eavesdropping when I was notified."

He scowled at the wine god , who'd managed to pluck his head out of the ground and sniffled in a girlish voice, "I just felt left out!"

I rolled my eyes and threw a rock at him.

Chiron went on, "Lord Zeus wanted to keep it a secret until we gathered more information regarding the situation. We still don't know what caused this to happen, nor how the one responsible managed to hide her existence from the gods all these years. Since she's arrived at the camp, I suppose it can no longer be kept confidential. I trust that Athena has visited you already?"

I nodded, now infuriated that she'd kept this from me the whole time. "So, what happens now?"

"For the time being," the centaur suggested, "We will pretend that she is no more than a normal demigod. You can act as her guide, Percy. Show her around; let her get accustomed to things. Perhaps, you should check up on her now."

I stood up and started to walk away, but finally worked up the courage asked the question that had been nagging me for a while now "Do you think she remembers anything?"

Chiron hesitated, then replied, "No. The River Lethe is more ancient than Olympus itself. No one, not even Hades, has any control over it. Even if this girl holds the appearance of Annabeth, her memories are still gone."

Right then and there, all of my hopes were crushed. Even though I'd suspected this, it still felt like I had been punched in the stomach, then woken up and realized that it was just a dream, only to get punched in the stomach again.

Dionysus, still glowering at me, grumbled, "Come to think of it, her name probably isn't Annabell now."

**I know, I know. It sucked. My heart wasn't really into it. But if you don't kill me, I promise the next chapter is going be A LOT better. Even if you do hate me now, right a review first and I'll let you tear my limbs off :(**


	3. She's the Man

**Here's the third chapter to my story. Hopefully I've redeemed myself with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters, because blah blah blah, let's just get on with it, shall we? :)  
**

[The girl who wasn't really] Annabeth sat fidgeting on the edge of her bed.

I shuffled my way up to her and leaned on the bedpost.

"You feeling alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Still bit dizzy, but I'll be fine."

Conjuring up a small glass of nectar, I held it out to her, "Drink this, it'll help."

"Thanks-I mean, for saving my life. And this."

"Anytime."

She put the straw to her lips, but recoiled at the taste, as if she was expecting something else. I grinned, remembering the first time I had drunk nectar. "What does it taste like?"

"Like mashed potatoes and gravy," she said.

Pretty soon, the glass was completely drained. I vaporized it with a wave of my hand.

(T.G.W.W.R.) Annabeth hugged her legs and gazed out the window. "So...Greeks gods, monsters, they all really exist?"

"Yeah," I responded. "It's a lot to take in, I know. But eventually you get used to it. Come on, let's go see the orientation film."

As we headed out the doors of the infirmary, I remember what Dionysus had said.

"So um, I don't think I know your name yet." I speculated.

She hesitated, then blurted, "Promise me you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay fine, I promise."

"It's Echo."

_Echo. _I made a face, and got punched on the arm.

"Jerk."

"Hey!" I whined, "I didn't laugh!"

Echo rolled her eyes.

"And who are you?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

It wasn't long before Echo was claimed and moved into the Athena cabin. Over the course of the next three weeks, I acted as her tutor, teaching her Greek and some mythology mumbo jumbo. She quickly got acquainted with her surroundings, and everything was going pretty well. Until the day the Hunters visited.

* * *

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Okay, okay, get off me," I muttered. "You're sisters are gonna take this the wrong way."

She laughed. "So how's the past few years treated you?"

"A load of bullcrap," I said, "Until, well...have you heard?"

Thalia's expression darkened. "Is it true?"

I nodded. "She doesn't remember anything, so don't be surprised if you're not on friendly terms."

Astonishingly, moments after she met Echo, they were joking and playing around as if they'd known each other forever. Best friends for life to the supernatural extreme, I guess.

At dinner, Dionysus announced that we would be only be served vegetarian food for the duration of the Hunters' stay, as requested.

Thalia moaned, "Just because Phoebe fell off a tree branch, doesn't mean we all have to go on a diet."

"And onto other matters," Dionysus grunted, "Tonight, we will have our traditional capture the flag game and blah blah blah, you know the drill."

I sighed. Being a god meant you didn't get to join in on any of the fun, which included CTF.

"In which _I_ will be participating." came a familiar voice. I looked up to see a small girl with auburn hair standing next to the bonfire. Artemis.

All the Hunters cheered while most campers groaned.

The goddess turned to me. "Percy Jackson. I trust that you will, too. Or are you just another big wuss?"

I didn't hesitate. "I'm in. Bring it." The whole camp roared in excitement.

A plate of celery sticks later, everyone went in the woods, prepping for the game. The cabins met to discuss our strategies against the Hunters. I knew was supposed to be the big leader and all, but I wasn't any good at coming up with plans, so I let Athena's cabin do it for me.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do this.," Echo dictated, "We split into five groups. Apollo and Hephaestus will take the right flank. Demeter and Aphrodite go left. Ares and Zeus leads the charge. Athena stays back to defend our flag. And finally,the Hermes cabin will try to sneak around to steal the enemy flag."

Everyone looked at me, as if they expected me to add something. I just shrugged. "What she said."

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He coughed, then added, "Gods and Goddesses! Teleportation is forbidden. You should only use your powers in small doses. And ,if you could, please refrain from disintegrating anyone. You may begin!"

I sprinted ahead with the main assault, Riptide in my hand. A volley of arrows rained down on us, but I turned them to dust with a fistful of godly energy. To my right, the Apollo kids shot back a couple dozen arrows and the Hephaestus cabin released what looked like mechanical serpents.

Thalia, along with twenty of her fellow Hunters, jumped out from nowhere, driving us back. Clangs and crashes filled the air as the two sides fought for control. The daughter of Zeus elbowed one of her twelve year-old half brothers, then advanced towards me. I disarmed a random Hunter just in time to block her spear thrust. Twisting the weapon out of her hands, I whispered "Sorry." and punched Thalia right between the eyes.  
Out of nowhere, an unseen force threw me backwards, crashing me against a boulder. Pinning me down was the moon goddess herself.

"You men are such weaklings," she scoffed, before I blasted her in the face with ten gallons of water.

As Artemis stumbled back, I sprang up and lunged with Riptide. She dodged and drew her dual hunting knives. In a matter of seconds I became victim to a flurry of slashes, barely able to hold my ground. The goddess just kept on coming, giving me no chance to recover. Thankfully, one of those robotic snakes coil itself around her, and amidst the distraction I managed to knocked one of the blades out of her hand. We were now on even ground. Well, not really. Artemis quickly kneed me in the immortal groin.

"_Kariola," _I groaned.

"Tsk, tsk," she teased, "Watch your tongue, boy."

And with that she sent me flying into the creek. Big mistake. I felt rejuvenated, and my strength increased exponentially immediately. I began morphing the water around me, shaping it into a horse. Soon, a twenty foot tall stallion made of nothing but water stepped out of the creek, with me standing atop its neck. Both hunters and half-bloods froze and stared in amazement, but the moon goddess looked unimpressed.

"Getting too full of ourselves, are we?"

I watched as she began glowing silver. Then, in a flash of brilliant light, she transformed into a giant stag made of pure energy.

Everyone became silent, waiting for one of use to make the first move.

_Oh, what the hell, _I thought, _I'm screwed anyway, so why not?_

So I charged. The earth shook violently as my stallion galloped towards the silver stag. She remained in place while I thundered nearer and nearer, and it looked as if I would pulverize her in an instant.

Then, at the last second, the stag lowered its head, introducing me to the full force of its over-sized antlers. All the air was knocked out of my lungs, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with Artemis standing on top of me. She held her silver hunting knife to my throat, and I raised my hands in defeat.

"You win." I wheezed. The hunters broke into a cheer, completely forgetting that this was capture the flag.

Suddenly, Grover pushed through the crowd, his face ashy white.

"S-sorry to interrupt," he bleated,"but the camp is under attack!"

**Yes, this was my first real battle scene, and could use some work. I would totally love you if you'd REVIEW and suggest ways I could improve**. **Please? I'll give you a cookie ;)**

**p.s. In case you don't know, Echo is an actual name in Greek mythology. Just google Echo and Narcissus  
**


	4. Blood, Gore, and Donuts

**It's been ages since I last updated. But I've been real busy, ya' know? Anyway, it's almost 2:30 a.m. here, and I'm freakin tired, so this chapter might be a bit rough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO Characters. They belong to the genius Rick Riordan.  
**

Monsters swarmed Half-Blood Hill. Hellhounds, dracaenae, telekhines, laistrygonians, the works. They descended into the valley like a giant mudslide, ready to crush anything in their wake.

I drew Riptide, aiming to break the world record for fastest extermination of a monster army, but Artemis pulled me back.

"_What _exactly do you think you are doing?" she said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I miffed, "I'm going to stop them!"

The moon goddess stared at me. "Have you forgotten the our morals? We are forbidden from intervening in the affairs of mortals!"

I snorted. "I did it once before, so what does it matter if I do it again?"

"That was a special case," she returned, "And besides, the Minotaur _challenged _you. These foul creatures will have been ordered to avoid us."

She pointed in the direction of the hilltop, and I spun around to recognize one of my worst nightmares: Kampê. The half-woman half-dragon caught my eye and cackled maniacally.

"If it isn't the little hero. But of course- you're a god now, aren't you? Well, I am so_ dreadfully_ intimidated. Wait, I think I've forgotten something. Oh, that's right: you can't do anything to us!"

I gritted my teeth as she babbled on, then turned back to Artemis.

"So we're just gonna sit back and relax while they invade the camp?"

Beside me, Dionysus yawned. "_That_, is by far the best idea you've ever come up with, Perry." He plopped down on the grass and popped open a can of Diet Coke.

Thalia led the resistance, which basically consisted of a hundred juvenile-delinquent half bloods and an extra three dozen twelve year old little girls. She hollered something I couldn't make out over all the uproar, but everyone behind her started charging towards the monsters.

Arrows flew high into the night sky, blotting out the moonlight, before raining down upon our attackers. Telekhines and dracaenae hissed and howled as they shriveled into sand. For a moment I had a good feeling that we would win this, but as more and more dark-spawn appeared over the hill, that hope got pounded flat.

At the edge of the valley, the two sides met. Blood every color of the rainbow splashed through the air, followed by the screams of all creatures alike. I suddenly felt a little nauseous.

Dionysus laughed, "Ah, this reminds me of the good old days. Back then, gladiator fights and extreme gore were all the rage. And here they go! Oh yeah, stab like a man! Kill him! More blood, please! Sweet Zeus! Was that a limb?"

I gave him my deluxe hammer-fist punch, and the wine god took a snooze.

Thalia was proceeding easily, leaving a path of dust piles behind. Every time a hellhound leapt at her, or when a giant tried to chew on her hair, she'd thrust her spear through their chest. Others weren't doing so well. Everywhere I looked, laistrygonians were dragging limp bodies uphill, while the dracaenae slaughtered our remaining resistance. Telekhines ganged up on the younger demigods, sniggering as they cracked the victims' ligaments. And the hellhounds...well, I just hoped those weren't people I knew. It was a massacre.

I scanned the battlefield, searching frantically for Echo. There were blonde heads everywhere, but it was hard to tell one from another. Then a scream came from atop the hill, and I looked up to see Kampê, holding her by the throat. Something burst inside of me, like a wildfire spreading through my body. The next thing I knew, Artemis had me in a headlock, trying to hold me back.

"Let...go of me!" I gnarred.

"Ugh, _men. _Thalia!"

The daughter of Zeus reached the hilltop, swiftly jumping onto Kampê. With one jab, the demon melted into nothingness. I sighed in relief, while the moon goddess quickly released me, wiping her hands on the grass (_"Ew, boy germs."). _

Suddenly, I felt as if someone had stuck an axe into my skull, then dumped a bottle of pit scorpion venom into the wound. I yelped and fell over, clutching my head, before everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was lying in the infirmary. Grover stood over me, chewing on his nails. When he saw me, the satyr jumped.

"Y-you're awake. Oh...I-I thought maybe something was...wrong, you know-"

I grinned. "Calm down, man. I'm fine. So...what happened?"

"You fainted, right in the middle of the attack. It's weird, 'cause she did too." He pointed to the bed beside mine, where Echo lay stirring in her sleep.

Grover looked at me. "Is something going on between you two? Wait, that came out wrong..."

"_Pft. _Whatever, goat boy. How's everyone else?"

"Twenty-three deaths, thirty eight wounded, and the rest...well, they're gone." He grimaced.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

The satyr paced around nervously, "Well, the monsters took them to the other side of the hill. From there they just sort of disappeared. Some Hunters went out to track them down, but they haven't come back yet."

I stood and looked around me. Campers lay everywhere from beds to the dusty corners of the room. I got up, lifted a young kid onto my bed, then turned to Echo.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Grover. He nodded.

"She'll be fine," he said, "...You miss her, huh?"

I ran my fingers through Echo's hair. "You can't miss someone if they're right here with you."

"Like me?" came a voice. I looked up to see a young woman with standing at the doorway. She had red frizzy hair, and wore a white tank top over faded jeans.

"Rachel?"

She smiled. "Hello, Percy."

Grover gulped. "Is this what I think it's about?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

My eyes traveled back and forth between the two. Was I missing something?

"Uh, guys?" I pestered, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

The satyr took a deep breath, then replied, "Well, um, you know how the monsters got past the camp borders? That's because there weren't any borders. Thalia's tree is dying. Again."

I motioned for him to go on, not quite getting what he was implying. "And it's dying because..."

"Because someone stole the Golden Fleece."

Realization finally came to whack me in the face. "Oh."

Rachel continued, "And I'm here to deliver a message. A prophecy, if you will. Come, we need to see the centaur."

She then gestured at the unconscious Echo.

"And bring her, too."

* * *

Chiron frowned. "Let me get this straight. What you are saying is that this prophecy of yours involves _this_ girl, although it does not mention a single word about her. How can you be certain?"

Rachel shrugged, then turned to Echo. "I don't know how I know. I just _know_."

"Wow, that was real easy to understand," said Echo with a hint of sarcasm, "But why don't you actually tell us the prophecy first?"

"Of course." She closed her eyes.

_"Four will travel through the western lands,_

_and take back what fell into Titan hands._

_The lost, the traitor, the shattered dream_

_To fall victims to a hidden scheme_

_A god to break through the veil of time_

_and undo the bloodshed of countless crimes."_

Grover was pale as a ghost. "A...T-titan?" he stuttered.

"I'm afraid so." Chiron acknowledged, "Unless I am gravely mistaken, we have been presented with a quest. And if what Rachel claims is true, it will have to be undertaken by Echo."

I did a double take. If she went on this quest, which was supposedly going to involve a Titan, then there was a good chance that she could be killed. "But you can't! I mean, you know...you might be too inexperienced. Like what if you fail?"

Echo gave me the death glare. "Are you saying that I'm incompetent?"

"And you will be," Thalia piped up, "That is, if you don't have someone to be there for you when you need them. The prophecy stated that _four_ people will go on this quest to get the Golden Fleece. I plan on being one of them."

"M-me too." Grover managed, "I won't fail, I promise!"

"Wait, I want to go too!" I blurted. Chiron shook his head, giving me a look of understanding.

"You are a god, Percy. You know very well that only mortals can be part of quests. Do not fret. We will find a suitable third companion by tomorrow. This meeting is hereby dismissed."

I went back to my cabin, anger coursing through my veins. Chiron knew my reasons for wanting to go. He knew I needed to protect her. But he still wouldn't let me. I slammed my fist through the wall. If something happened to Echo, then I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself. I needed to find a way to help her.

* * *

The throne room of the Olympians was empty, save my father, Zeus, and Hades. The Big Three all in one room; there was enough power in the air itself to sink a whole continent. The brothers were going about in their usual business, arguing about political affairs and different flavored donuts.

"I'm telling you, I didn't lay a finger on Persephone! By the gods, she's my daughter, you imbecile!"

"We _are_ the gods, you fool. And you've always been trying to harass her! Don't think I've forgotten about the time you tried to "subtly" shove chocolate donuts into her a-"

"Brothers! Would you be quiet for a moment? My son has arrived."

I bowed, "Father. Lord Zeus. Lord Hades."

Poseidon smiled. "And what brings you here, Perseus?"

I gulped, "Actually, I have a...small request."

"Of course. What is it that you wish?"

I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? Was it honestly worth it? _Yes, _I reassured myself. After I'd first lost Annabeth, it felt like my world had crumbled apart. Echo...if I lost her again...I had to do this.

Gathering up all my courage, I stammered, "I...I want to become mortal again."

**Dun dun dun duuuuuun. What do you think? Yeah, I guess it could've been a little better, but I think I did an okay job for someone half-awake. Anyways. REVIEW, or I'll hire a hitman to blow your head off =P**


	5. I Drink a Titan

**It's been another week since I last updated, sowwy :P Once again, I'm sitting here 2 a.m. in the morning trying to finish this chapter, so ****don't kill me if there's a lot of errors or some things don't make sense.**

Silence filled the air. It wasn't the quiet, peaceful silence. No, it felt like a massive, screaming-and-ripping-your-head-off type of silence. The gods stood staring at me, their eyes burning into my skull.

"WHAT?" Zeus thundered, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I gulped. "I...I said that I wanted to become mortal again."

Poseidon bore an perplexed expression. "Percy..." he spoke softly, "What is this about?"

"I'll tell you what this is about," Hades chuckled, "He wants to go on that little quest with whatshername. Got it stuck in his head that she's his lost love back from the dead. Isn't that right?"

"BAH! SO YOU EXPECT US TO MAKE YOU A MORTAL, JUST LIKE THAT?" came Zeus. Volts of electricity emitted from his form, stinging everyone in the throne room.

"Calm yourself brother," Poseidon sighed, "Percy, I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?" I balked.

Zeus scowled. "When will any sense penetrate that thick head of yours, boy? Though I suppose I cannot blame you for your stupidity," He glowered at my dad, who simply shrugged.

"In the end," the god continued, "you will realize that giving up godhood for a mere _mortal girl, _will only bring tragedy and anguish. In the end, Perseus, you will lose more than you ever had."

Hades yawned. "Cut the crap, will you? You're just piling on excuses. See, the truth is, we don't actually know how to turn a god mortal."

"...That is another reason..."

Poseidon reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Let it go, son. There's still much for you to see in the world. It wouldn't be worth throwing everything away to go on some quest with a teenage crush."

"She isn't just some crush!" I cried indignantly, "She's...she's..."

"She's an instrument, being used to manipulate you and many others alike," came someone behind me. I whirled around to face Athena. "Perseus Jackson, do not be tempted to help her."

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Do not take this lightly, child," she professed, "Your blind compassion for others would have you kill thousands of people just to aid them! Don't confuse this..._object_...this creation of unknown means with my daughter! Think about what you are trying to do. Ridding your immortality? You are letting your emotions control you. You are letting _her _control you!"

I totally lost it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Echo's just a girl! And you're acting as if she's some kind of weapon made to kill us!"

"That is precisely what she may be!" she shouted, "Poseidon! Control your son, before I throw him into the pits of Tartarus myself!"

My dad flinched under Athena's death glare. "Percy, go to your room."

I snorted. "What are you gonna do? Ground me?"

"Perhaps we should," Zeus growled, "I've had enough of your insolence! From this moment on, you are forbidden from setting foot inside the borders of camp, nor go anywhere near your half-blood friends."

"You can't do that!" I barked.

"I can do whatever I want! It's time you learned to have some respect for the gods!"

"I _am_ a god!"

"Yes, you are, unfortunately!"

"Why don't you just turn me mortal, then?"

"I would if I could! Then I would blast you into smithereens and feed your remains to starving children in Africa! Now that's charity!"

* * *

I lay on my bed, in my loft somewhere near midtown Olympus. I tried everything I could to fall asleep, but was not blessed with it. It was impossible, with so many thoughts running through my head. What if something were to happen to them? What if something were to happen to Echo? I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I felt weak, useless. Memories started seeping into my mind.

_I stared at my hands, blood dripping from my fingers. Her blood. _

_ I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough. She was dead. Because of me. _

"Fuck!" I blew a hole through the ceiling.

"Now, now, Percy. No need to get upset."

I jumped a mile up. Aphrodite was right beside me, holding up a giant mirror, searching for microscopic problems with her appearance.

I tried to say something, but the only sounds that came were, "Uh, um, gah."

She giggled. "You are _soo_ cute! You know, if you ever feel too lonely, I'm always available."

"Uh, thanks, but er, no thanks." I managed. Just being in the same room with the love goddess made you uncomfortable. Now imagine seeing her lying on your bed, wearing in a strapless short skirt dress. I mean...well, you get what I mean.

Aphrodite sat up. "I'm not here for...that. Not tonight, anyway. I'm here to help you, Percy."

"Help me?"

She smiled seductively. "I know all about your situation, the prophecy, the quest."

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. "Well, then you probably know there's no way I can even go on that quest."

"Oh, never underestimate the power of love." the goddess said, "I've, in fact, found a way for you to go with Echo on your little love trip." She held out a small, black vial.

"It's a very powerful potion. One that will take away your immortality. But only temporarily."

"So you cooked it up, just like that?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh no, it took weeks to create the concoction. I had to gather many ingredients just to have enough to fill one vial."

"Wait, you said it took _weeks_ to make this? But how did you know that I'd need it, even before Rachel's prophecy?"

Aphrodite giggled again. "Why the questions? I thought you'd be excited for this. If you must know, I "convinced" Apollo to let me in on the prophecy, long before it was due. I can be very persuasive with men. And women too, if you catch my drift."

I took the vial. "Um, thanks. It's not made out of rat poison or anything, right?"

"Of course not! How could you even suggest such a thing?" she mused, "All it consists of is some powdered ambrosia, a whole list of herbs I won't bother to recite, drops of nectar, and, oh, a few pieces of Kronos."

I did a double take. "WHAT?"

"Well, that was the key ingredient!" Aphrodite said, as if stating the obvious, "See, I knew you couldn't just take away immortality. The only possible way was to use his powers over time to reverse your becoming a god. It will return your body to its physical state back around a month before Zeus granted your wish to become a god. That will give you enough time as a mortal to go on the quest! Isn't it simply genius?"

"No. I'm not drinking this," I responded, shaking my head vigoriously.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" the goddess lilted, "If you didn't know before, I myself, the goddess of beauty, was born from the castrated Uranus."

"Yeah, thanks, but I don't see the beauty in drinking the body parts of a Titan. And are you saying that this is Kronos'...you know...?

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Okay, yeah. There's definitely no way I'm drinking this now."

Aphrodite sighed. "Alright, if you really don't want to. I guess you'll just go ahead and let Echo go on her quest and live with the possibility that she'll be killed."

I looked down on the ground. She was right. I would do anything for Echo. Even if it meant swallowing Kronos'...you know.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'll do it."

Her eyes lit up. "Fabulous! Now you might want to take a deep breath before you drink it. It could be a bit painful."

"Wait, there's one more thing. Zeus sort of put a restraining order on me. Even if-"

"I know about that. Don't worry. I'll...go and visit him," she said, winking.

I slowly took the vial to my lips. _Don't choke on it,_ my mind teased. _Shut up, _I told myself, and poured the liquid down my throat. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. The pain I'd felt in my head before came back, this time stronger tenfold. I screamed, clutching my skull. My eyes felt as if they'd been sprayed with acid, and tears flowed down my cheeks. I collapsed writhing on the floor. It was almost unbearable. Beneath me was a puddle of Ichor, and I realized that my tears weren't really tears. They were blood. My whole body exploded into a series of spasms. It felt like all the energy inside my body was being drained. When the pain finally faded, I lay on the ground, my vision a gory blur. That last thing I saw, was a droplet of red falling into the golden puddle, before darkness took over.

**I'm too tired to re-read this chapter, so I hope I've made it good enough. One thing I wanna ask you guys. Is it okay if I just update once a week? If it is, tell me by REVEWing. If not, still tell me by REVIEWing, and I'll try updating more often. Thnx for the support. I really appreciate it :)  
**


	6. Changing

**I know it's like two weeks later. I'm sorry, it's just that I've been dealing with a few personal issues, and feel sort of depressed. I'm starting to lose interest in this kind of stuff.**

_

* * *

We dashed through the cavern, weaving past a labyrinth of stalagmites. Light was dim, and the two of us could only hear the roar of an unseen beast behind us. The canyon was getting closer and closer with each step; within moments there'd be nowhere left to run. _

_ Annabeth turned to me, "We don't have a choice! I have to face it!"_

_ "No," I shouted, "It's gonna kill you!"_

_ "Then I plan to die fighting," she replied, "Go! It only wants me!"_

_ "I'm not leaving you," I insisted. _

_ "And I'm not letting you stay just so you could die too!"_

_ The shadowy form of the monster loomed over us. A cold sense of dread crawled through every inch of my skin, freezing me in place._

_ "Percy," Annabeth quivered, "Get...out...of...here."_

_ It lunged as a dark silhouette, ramming into Annabeth. I watched in horror as they fell over the edge of the chasm, her screams echoing in the air..._

I woke up, panic still clinging on to me. It felt like one of those scenes in the movies, where someone wakes up yelling "NO!", or something like that.

My head ached as if it had been shattered, not to mention my whole body felt decrepit. Aphrodite sat beside me, smiling mischievously while her fingers drummed on my chest.

"Well good morning, sleepyhead."

Springing up, I uncapped Riptide with a flick of the finger. "What did you do to me?" I snarled.

"Only what you wanted me to do!" she laughed, "You're mortal now!"

I hesitated. "Wait, really?"

"Oh yes. Let me show you." the goddess drew a small dagger, and before I could react, quickly jabbed me in the shoulder. I yelped, falling against the wall.

"WHAT THE FU-" I cut myself off halfway, as the color red seeped through the wound.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Perseus." She pulled the blade out from my skin (ouch), and healed it with a single touch. "Now, I suggest you hurry. The council's already started."

"What council?" I mumbled.

"For the quest, _remember_?" Aphrodite droned, picking at her nails. "Good thing I brought you back to camp. You better go, unless you'd rather stay here with me. I mean, we _could _have a good time."

"Um," I said, " I'll pass on that."

"So shoo, shoo," she waved, "I think I'll redecorate Old Seaweed's cabin a tiny bit."

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the ping-pong table in the Big House, along with some of the counselors. Chiron was the first to spot me.

"Ah, there you are, Percy," he said, "Now we may proceed with the vote."

Thalia scowled. "You're such a lazy pig."

"And you look fat," I yawned, receiving a stiff punch.

Chiron sighed, "This is no time for child's play. Many of our people have been abducted by creatures of unknown intent. This sanctuary itself is left defenseless, without protective borders nor sufficient personnel for a patrol. If we aren't set before sunrise, precious time could be wasted. Now, we need capable candidates who are willing to fill the final slot in our selective troupe. Who volunteers?"

Four people raise their hands, albeit reluctantly. I shook my head and turned to Chiron. "Look," I said, "You need to let me go. I've done this stuff before."

"I am aware that your experience does indeed make you the best candidate, in a way," Chiron began, "But you must understand that the ancient laws are not to be broken. Only a half-blood may join a quest."

"That won't be a problem."

I drew my sword from my pocket, and clenched the blade tightly in my left hand. Everyone in the room stared intently at me, waiting for what I was about to do. With one quick motion, I yanked the sword out from my hand, its edges slicing deeper than I'd expected. People screamed as a waterfall of red started cascading from my palm, and I myself had to hold back a few tears. This was pain on a level I hadn't felt in twelve years.

"That's...a lot of blood," Thalia gaped.

"Ya think?" Echo grimaced, "Why aren't you healing?"

Chiron tossed me a bottle of water. "Well, overdramatic. But... I suppose you got your point across."

Grover blubbered and fainted, falling on his own vomit.

* * *

Word of advice- don't ever leave a goddess of love alone in your room. When I walk through the door, I half expected a dozen girls jolting up from their beauty sleep and shouting "PERVERT!" at the top of their lungs. This place looked almost exactly like the Aphrodite cabin: carmine colored carpet, venetian red walls, vases of roses placed at every corner, a mural of cupids and hearts painted on the ceiling, and to top it all off, an actual queen sized lovebed.

"Kill me now," I groaned.

Just before I started searching for my stuff, I heard a knock at the door. Behind it stood Echo, who was staring at some of the draperies.

"Um, hey," she said, "I was just...uh."

"A prank," I lied, "Come in."

She walked in and shut the door behind her. It was real awkward, and Aphrodite's refurbishing didn't do much to help.

I cleared my throat. "So..."

"Just, uh, making sure you're ready. Always be prepared...you know."

"Oh, okay," I answered, "So I'm guessing you're all set."

"Yep."

She carried a small duffel bag in one hand, and twirled a Red Sox cap in the other.

"Let me guess. Invisiblility?"

Echo looked up in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"A friend...Athena gave her one just like that. Except I think she was more of a Yankees fan."

"Hm," she sounded disappointed, "I guess this isn't all that unique after all."

"Oh it's special alright," I grinned, "You have no idea." Then something struck me.

"You got a weapon?"

"Just this bow Thalia lent me."

I rummaged through my drawers. "Here." In my hand was a souvenir that brought memories flooding back. Echo took the dagger, a spark igniting in her eyes.

"It looks almost...familiar," she mused, "Feels familiar...oh, uh thanks."

I smiled. In that moment, I knew there was still hope. For somewhere inside deep inside this girl, there was just the faintest glimmer of Annabeth.

* * *

**I have absolutely no motivation or enthusiasm for this stuff anymore. If its alright with you, I think I won't be writing anymore. Sorry, and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
